


Nnoitra's slut training, take one.

by Chrizzie



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Mind Control, Sexual Violence, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrizzie/pseuds/Chrizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(F/M) Nnoitra/Reader. Exclusively smutty. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nnoitra's slut training, take one.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, I will add more chapters. Well enough about me and my writing, this is all about you and we really need to get on with your training.

As I walk thru the long corridors of the white castle, I stop by a window looking out in to the white dessert, wondering; when will he return? It’s been days already since I barely captured a glans of him spying me. Deep in my toughs I stare at the crescent moon, somehow it reminds me of him; when the master is absent for long periods of time something really bad usually follows. I can feel my conditioned body reacting just by thinking about him and what he might do. My body tensing up all on it’s own, my tight snatch throbbing whit excitement, making it slightly moist. I am no stranger to pain or suffering, the master makes sure of that. On more then one occasion I was convinced death was near. I never thought of myself as a material girl, but I had been proven wrong when I convinced myself that this was a small prise to pay for my incredible lifestyle. 

Even thou the master is a twisted and sadistic man, who could and would hurt me badly just to enjoy my pain and suffering, he lavishes his affection on me. He has female servants attending me at all times, deciding and doing everything for me. In his possession every aspect of my life is filled with top quality. From the quince I am fed to the jewellery he bedazzles me in. The servant always makes sure I am ready for him, bathe, groomed and dressed to impress. He had made it crystal clear that they were his servants and not mine and that I was to align with their instructions; instructions included not only to keep my appearance in top condition but my body as well. Every day before my bath they would make me preform a nude training session. Squatting, bending, stretching, complete with exercises for keeping my pussy nice and thigh. They made sure I completed correctly and as I preformed for them they would talk about the master; how strong he is and how much respect they have for him and at the same time describing his features in an encouraging way.

Faint light from the moon on the dessert horizon illuminated my beautiful asset wile I looked at it. Caressing the precious necklace adorning my chest, remembering the last time the master called for me; I was made to were extremely high heels, bending my ankles down harshly. On top of that I was dressed in knee-high stockings, corset and of course beautiful jewellery. My hair was set up high to show of my neck. The shoes I wore were clearly provocative, making my ass and chest stick out while forcing me to walk in a strait line. Sound of heels echoing loudly thru the silence of the halls. I was prepared in an other part of the castle and had to walk dressed like this all the way over to his quarters, by my self, while servants quietly eyed me from afar. It was a site to behold for sure, causing everyone I ran in to on my path to stop dead in his or her tracks. 

Degrading me in this way arouses him, he had already proven that much. The further the humiliation, the better. The more helpless and lost I become for him, even better. He clearly enjoys every aspect of making a spectacle of me. Another thing he enjoys is destroying nice things and he definitely gains grate satisfaction when ripping nice tings from my body, destroying it beyond repair. I know very well that only by him being pleased with me would I get to keep my comforts and that harsh punishment would come back to haunt me by him not being pleased. He likes to taunt me as well by keeping things he knows I want just out of my reach. Wanting to break me down by provoking a selfish response from me. An exquisite necklace someone surely died for in which I was allowed to look at, but never touch. Glimmering at me in the moonlight, I obsessed about it and he definitely liked that.

I made my way to his presence, sound of heels coming to a standstill as I stepped in front of him. Standing beside a big stone table, he silently stares at my body for a long time while I try my best to keep a strait face. He stepped closer to me looking down at me, I dare not look back however I could sense he liked what he saw. Moving his hands gracefully he starts to rip his uniform of. I could feel myself getting wet when his bare skin finally became visible to me. I longed for him, my master, I finally look back at him. He stares deeply in to my eyes as he command; Touch me, bitch. My condition body moving on it’s own again as I reply: Yes. I moan as I take his hard length to my hands. Instantly he was at my throat painfully tight; Yes, what? I whisper in fear; I’m so very sorry, yes my master, please forgive m... He softens his grip and brings my face up to meet his; Good little slut, and what else? I look in to his face and exhale; your pleasure is my only will. He rewords me with a wicked grin and commands; faster, bitch. Seems like he has approved of my apologies, for now at least. 

I quickly obey, upping the tempo, tightening my grip and twisting. His hand reaches down and violently rips my corset of, tossing it aside. He strokes my bare chest. Pussy aching in excitement and nipples hard as rock. All I want is to please him, for him to use me for his every desire and from the look of his face, he soon will. He gazes at me, seduction painting his face; what do you want my little slut? I moan; your pleasure, master. He tightens his grip, twisting my pricked nipples. I moan louder, hoping that soon his mouth would find it’s way there. He seemed to have red my mind right of my face. With a wicked little smile he leans closer, rubbing his lips against my chest, teasingly. The suspense is just aching inside of me and a soft moan escapes my lips again. He starts to nibble on my nipples. My hip starts to twist involuntarily and my breath deepens. He licks, twists and rubs. It feels so incredibly good, I don’t even realise that I have forgotten my place. He grabs my throat again so fast it startles me; bitch, you stopped touching me. He doesn’t look happy. I’m afraid now. The longer he waits the harsher the punishment will be and it all depends on what kind of mood he’s in. I hastily correct my error. I want my punishment and turning my eyes attention to his I tell him so; please master, please punish me for my insolence. 

He turns me around and forces me down on my hands and knees. His powerful form stepping over me he grabs a fist full of my hair and bends my head backwards, facing him; you dare to disobey me, bitch? My pupils widening; no my master, I live only to serve you, I live only to serve you, I live only to s... Slap! Punishment comes swiftly, he spanks my ass and I whimper; Master, please forgive m… Slap! Even harder this time. I cry out loud in pain; pleas forgive me, master! A wicked grin spreading across his features, clearly enjoying himself; that’s my good little slut. He utters, while pulling me to my feet by my hair, facing him. He lets go of me and I move close to his form, sensing him, taking him inn, and feeling his strong and toned body. On contact with his skin I hang my head to his chest in shame. I want so badly to be his good little toy; master, I truly am sorry, please forgive me. 

After a moment of waiting in suspense, master deems my punishment sufficient; get on your knees, little slut. I gaze up at him while dropping to my knees. I guess my punishment really turned him on, he has that look in his eye. He grabs the back of my head, twisting his fingers he grips firmly and lifts me up by the hair again. Grabbing his wrist with my own hands I whimper in pain, thinking; this really hurts. He harshly takes his lips to mine, filling my mouth with a violent kiss. Sudden jolts of excitement fires thru my body, my pussy throbbing with hotness, making me as wet as ever. He yanks his lips away and pushes me down to my knees and than proceeds to shove his hard dick in my mouth. I am so happy to finally get to pleasure him that I pant and moan. He tightens his grip on me, trusting in to my mouth, fucking my face. He varies his tempo, from hard to shallow to slow to deep and sensual. He moans and swears; oh, fuck yes. I know him well enough to know he is not ready to cum yet, when he pulles out I reach for his hard length, stroking it slowly. Looking at his face while mimicking his evil grin, he parses me; that’s right, you’re my good little bitch. 

I replied; tank you mas.. He suddenly hissed at me; you don’t talk, you listen. My expression dropped like a ton of bricks. He growled clearly irritated; Stand up, take of your clothes. Standing up I turned around, embarrassment threatening my face while I peered at the door; proceed. He orders. I gaze at him over my shoulder looking somewhat like a trapped little animal, parting my legs slightly before bending down, testing his mood I show of my ass. He admired me I knew that, I could feel him eying me while I clipped the straps of my stockings, one by one, until the suspender belt silently fell to the floor. Bending down further to take of my shoes I arced my back, showing of even more. I knew he definitely liked what he saw. I could feel him stare at my covered wetness while I slowly undid my shoes. I was steeling glances of him from behind. Stepping out of my shoes I grab a hold of my thigh sliding my stocking seductively down the whole length of my leg, one by one. Standing strait I could sense him closing the gap between us. So close now. His presence overwhelming and his breathe on the back of my neck. I quiver. Thin fabric of my panties the only thing separating my throbbing snatch and the high tension in the atmosphere. I close my eyes, thinking I might possibly go insane and do something incredibly s… Suddenly he grabs me from behind so fast it surprises me, forcing his hands on me, ripping my panties of while he pulls me closer. I felt his hard length on my body, excitement running thru me and I shiver in his possession. 

Waiting for him to make a move. The suspense is killing me. He teases me, he knows how badly I want it. He lets his hard dick sail down my ass and in between my legs. Pressing up against me. Soft whimpers of pleasure start to escape me while my breeding deepens. I try to innocently spread apart an lure his dick inside of me, he is having none of it and he knows my ways. He grabs my jaw and forces me to stand strait while he brings his mouth to my ear; is this what you want, slut? He presses his length harder against me. My whole being electric, I exhale; yes, please master. An evil grin across his face and he trails his free hand down my body to caress my folds. He strokes me, up and down, now and then dipping his fingers inside of me testing my readiness. I know that I am dripping and very ready for him. Soft moans unwillingly come out of my mouth while I pant with hot excitement. He keeps a firm grip on me and strokes me; has my servants performed the edging already? I turn my eyes to him over my shoulder; no master, not today. Thinking about my training with the servants my mind starts to drift, I lean in to his hands; mmh master. I feel pleasure building in me, I want my release. His grin widens; you selfish little slut I did not give you permission to cum yet, you want to be punished again? I look at him, my expression giving me away. My mind assesses; maybe.. this is worth it? He knows that I dare not disobey him and after a little while I resign myself to wait for his commands; get up on the table, bitch. 

I oblige. Crawling up on the big stone stand before me, I sett my knees on the rim of the table and keep my head down in submission while I spread out as far as I possibly can, showing of. He comes to stand behind me; mmh, showing yourself of are you, little bitch. With one hand he grabs my nub, rolling it slightly, he asks; need to cum? Moaning and feeling as if I’m about to fall of the table in ecstasy I move my hips in to his hand. I bag him; yes master, make me cum, I really need to, I can’t wait, please master. He watches me, he has that look in his eye again and says; on the count of ten you have permission to cum, prove to me who you really are. With that he pushes his tomb deep inside of me hitting all the right spots. I have to fight back the urge to cum instantly. He pleasingly strokes my nub with each careful trust and starts the countdown; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven… I suddenly moan loudly; I need to cum, master! He grins and stops his trusting, pulling out and letting his hand return to its natural position, ruining the moment completely. The look I throw back at him is priceless. He laughs out loud and says; what, massaging your friends at slutty.com? 

He suddenly grabs me, flipping my body and leans over my form. Scanning his features, he dos not look displeased. Signalling me to put my hands around his neck I quickly follow the wordless order and he lifts me up. Resting my head on his shoulder and sitting on his hand. He effortlessly carries me over to the long window on the wall opposite the door. I close my eyes, sensing him. His strong body moving under me. This powerful being I admire so much. I awaken when his movements stops in front of the window. The crescent moon shines vividly down on us, giving him a wild look. I can only aw at him and he says; you did well this time, I will give you a reward. I know that it is true, maybe my training really is working? I remember the first few times he had called for me it did not go well at all. The master had to punish me badly and he had resorted to stringing me up with his energy and basically only witnessing the madness unfold. This time I had not failed miserably and I felt so proud that he actually acknowledged me. 

He does not look at me. He keeps his eye fixed on the horizon while he gives of a most deathly look. My eyes vide, insecurity gripping me, reward me with what exactly? Before I have time to respond to him, he puts one knee on the window frame and slides me down his body while sifting his hold on me. Both hands under each of my knees bending them up and out and his hands taking proper ownership of my ass. I could feel his hard length ready and waiting for me at my wet entrance. Frustration overwriting all my senses I put the top of my head to his chest looking strait home and grab his sides desperately trying to impale myself on him. It has no affect what so ever. Keeping my anger in check and completely destroying all traces of pride in me, I start to plead him for mercy in my most submissive tone; please master don’t tease me like this, I need you, I want you, please master, please... He leans slightly back and the tip of his cock penetrates me, delightfully stretching my entrance. I moan and he puts his face to my shoulder for a front row view. Our wetness glistening in the moonlight he growls slightly; impatient little pet aren’t you. Hearing his voice almost sends me over the edge. I moan loudly, tightening my hold on him while my pussy pulsating, squeezing his tip, trying to entice him too finally push himself inside of me. He grins into my shoulder, chuckles slightly in a raspy tone and penetrates me deeper. All I manages to do is gasp in absolute pleasure. He fills me up completely only using about half of his length and I can only pant and gasp in response, feeling my walls stretched to the max. It hurts for sure, but the pleasure is much greater and I am very ready for him. 

He calmly stares at my entrains and with brute force impales me deeper, almost to the hilt. The sounds that come out of me are indescribable, somewhere between absolute pain and absolute pleasure. Thinking I may pass out soon he whisper down at me; this is as far as it goes hu, my little pet, you still need more training. I do my best to answer while still conscious; mas.. ter.., y-yes, m-master. Feeling myself getting weaker by the second, a loud noise that I know isn’t really there rings in my ears, my throat tightens and my vision starts to tunnel. He grins wickedly and pulls out some. When reality comes back to me he has already began to move, trusting lightly in to me and not using his full length. Vision starts to focus and I watch his dick while he fucks me, coming completely visible to me before being sheathed again and again, clearly showing him self of. I don’t even know how long I was out of it, or if I even was out. My mind is screaming danger but my body is already betraying me and I give in to him. My pussy is dripping wet. He watches me. Pleasurable sounds starts to come out of his throat. I pant and moan, digging my fingers in to his sides letting him know that I am conscious, at least. He starts to vary his trusting and the way he impales me. From fast and shallow to slow and deep. He moans and swears at me; squeeze me harder with your fucking tight little cunt. I do whatever I can to obey his order and pressure inside of me is building, fast approaching and reaches my threshold, he says; now scream bitch and drives himself deep inside of me and I do, scream in pleasure. I cum so hard on his dick I think I might break. My juices violently gush out of me in waves. Still cumin he leans forwarded over me, his chin on my shoulder pressing me down while he trust hard inside of me. He growls loudly and pushes me hard down on his cock. I could feel him filling me up and I loved the feeling it gave me. With a final hard trust I know he is done and I try to somehow scramble myself together. I don’t want to ruin this and I need to be able carry out his orders, because there is no telling what he might do to me if I fail him now. 

Slipping slowly out of me he lets me sit on the window frame. Keeping his mouth close to my skin while he takes in my sent. To my absolute surprise I spot some of the servants behind him collecting the sad remains of my clothes. He says to me; now, now, my little pet, don’t be shy. I have more important things to do. The servants move in close and guide me of the frame. I look at him while they carry me away. Wordlessly I whimper and I could see him grinning. They carrying me is a good thing thou because I dear not try to walk on my own feet. His servants treating me with a bath, meticulously washing me down while scanning my body for signs of trauma, clearly terrified to miss something. I was put in to a big soft bed with large pillows and given light food at the table stand. Servants eying me, I couldn’t care less, I was so exhausted I fell asleep almost immediately. When I woke I stared at something shiny and it was not the food that was on the table stand next to me. My mind couldn’t comprehend at first but then my eyes flung vide open. The necklace, the beautiful necklace, I had admired for so long. Displayed right beside me. I was overjoyed because I knew it was for me. All mine! 

 

&


End file.
